everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Root of All Rage
Summary: 'The students of the Mythology Program visit Mexico for their field trip until they discovered something that affects those with beast in their blood ''The camera opens up by a town of Mexico,a blonde girl with orange sunglasses and a scar across her right eye is seen taking selfies at a local market. A hand tapped her shoulders '''???: Don't you think you had enough selfies,Vega The blonde girl,Vega Somer,laugh a bit and looked to see a boy with dark brown hair with dragon wings and slight serpent features '' '''Vega Somer': Come on,Egil. Mexico is hexequiste and this is my first time here Egil held her hand and led her to where their classmates from Biology are,making Vega blushed. He then let go of his hand once they arrived to the others Egil Drake: You travel a lot with your dad Notus,the god of summer and storms. You never been to Mexico? Vega Somer: Yes. Something about my dad having some bad blood with a god here. I have to asked Uncle Eurus to sign my permit without dad knowing it Egil Drake: That explains it Vega Somer: I'm just excited to come here with you and Raahil,Gilly! Egil blushed at the nickname that Vega gave. He open his mouth to say something but covered his mouth and coughed,feeling a bit feverish. Vega looked at him concern as she opened a guide book after she pulled it out from her bag Vega Somer: Are you okay? Egil Drake:*smiled weakly*I'm fine. Why don't you go to you friends. Okay? Vega Somer: Um..okay As she left,a dark skinned boy with bird legs like a harpy went to Egil Egil Drake: I messed this up did I,Raahil? Raahil Elrashidy: It's normal since you like her and probably worried she might sees you as Nidhogg's son.... It kinda smell weird here Egil Drake: Does everyone know my mom being a monster?! *groaned* I kinda smell it too. Must be because we are near a pig pen The two boys looked at the pig pen fill with smelly pigs. Raahil coughed and Egil looked away Raahil Elrashidy and Egil Drake: Could be. Raahil Elrashidy: I'm glad we get a day off from allll those Royal-Rebel weirdness Egil Drake: You're lucky that the people who are the same myth as you won't follow their destinies. Unlike like me, I have to bring forth a stupid apocalypse with Loki's descendants. Yay... ???: You been complaining about it since we became "friends" A girl with black hair and a star necklace flicked Egil on the forehead. Accompanied her is a petite girl with red hair Egil Drake: Gabriela!*rubbing his forehead*Why?! Raahil Elrashidy:Hi,star girl! Gabriela Bituin: It's Gabriela Bituin! I have a name you know! Kamado Sanbo: Where is Vega and the korean cuties? Gabriela Bituin: Kamado! Egil Drake: Vega is with her friends while the two are taking selfies. Let's just follow the teacher Egil's fist were clenched as angry thoughts filled in his head. Once the students regrouped Vega waved at him and is drinking a cup of horchata with a straw Vega Somer: This is so good Egil eased a bit from Vega's smile. Once Ms. Bastet explained about the sights in Mexico,Vega noticed that Egil looks mad and looked at Raahil which he shrugged as a reply Vega Somer: Um..Egil? Egil Drake: What?! Vega Somer: You seem off Egil Drake: Don't know what are you talking about.. ???: Hey guys! Check it out! The students went where one of the students stand. They see an odd looking root in a farm plot. Bastet: Students! Don't stray afar- Raahil Elrashidy: What is that Hyun? Hyun Seok Beom: Looks like a root Vega Somer: Looks familiar.. Gabriela Bituin:*looked behind* Guys...we have a problem Egil shoved a student away and dropped on all fours. His teeth sharpened and claws appeared on his hand Vega Somer: Egil?! He turn into his dragon form,scaring students and a few locals. Egil looked fiercly at the others near the root Vega Somer: Dragon root. I knew it by the shape Cheon Ho-seok:O mai seuta!! Hyun Seok Beom: Oh my god indeed. Kamado Sanbo: E is not the only one transforming